His revenge
by rickiss
Summary: Et si Harry décidait enfin de reprendre sa vie en main ? Cette vie qu'on lui a toujours volée...


Bonjour à tous,

Je suis vraiment sincèrement désolée : après ces 15 jours de vacances, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous publier le nouveau chapitre de _La vie quotidienne_ … Je n'ai pu me mettre à le taper qu'aujourd'hui, et on m'enlève l'ordi dès demain pour une ou deux semaines(pour cause de grands travaux dans la chambre ! Argh !). Aussi, à moins de vous bâcler ce nouveau chapitre (ce qui n'aurait plu ni à vous, ni à moi), je n'ai pas réussi à vous le taper assez vite (je suis rapide, mais malheureusement pas surhumaine !).

En revanche (c'est le cas de le dire), la chanson « It's my life » de Bon Jovi m'a inspiré un OS plein d'énergie et de révolte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sachez en tout cas que j'ai eu énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, qu'il m'a presque libérée en un sens. Dans cet OS se trouve vraiment la vision que j'ai de Harry, de ce qu'il doit ressentir, de ses sentiments … Enfin, c'est dur à expliquer : c'est quelque chose de presque viscéral, animal. J'espère que ça vous parlera en tout cas.

Encore désolée à tous mes fidèles lecteurs de ce retard sur mon autre fic. Promis, dès que je suis sortie de mes travaux, je vous offre un chapitre 8 vraiment digne de ce nom, à la hauteur de votre attente !

Merci en tout cas de continuer à me lire et me soutenir, je vous adore : )

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson (paroles en gras) « It's my life » est à Bon Jovi. Je précise juste que j'ai pris quelques libertés en changeant les noms que mentionne Bon Jovi dans sa chanson, mais je pense que vous me le pardonnerez aisément : ) (le pire, c'est que si vous écoutez la chanson originale en imaginant le 1er prénom que j'ai changé à la place de celui que lui avait mis, ça passe complètement ! … ou alors y'a que moi qui m'imagine ça, lol !)

**Note importante** : si vous avez chez vous la chanson, écoutez la à fond (pardon d'avance à vos voisins et parents ; j'accepte toutes les réclamations) en lisant cet OS, ça déménage ! Si vous ne l'avez pas, je vous renvoie sur un petit « clip » du site Youtube, très sympathique (c'est une compil de vidéos de Daniel Radcliffe et Rupert Grint sur cette musique. C'est comme ça que je l'ai redécouverte, et avec les acteurs en image, ça ne gâche rien, lol) : http / www . youtube . com/ watch? v QEeTfRBBohY (enlevez tous les espaces pour taper l'adresse !)

Après ce blabla très long (surtout pour un simple OS), je vous laisse à votre lecture !

J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

**His revenge**

Ce soir, j'ai décidé de tout changer. De prendre ma vie en main.

Ce soir, je veux enfin vivre.

Trop longtemps, je me suis laissé guider, manipuler, meurtrir.

Aussi ce soir, je prends ma revanche. Ma revanche sur la vie.

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

Ecoutez-moi, vous tous, oui, vous qui m'avez bien eu, toutes ces années durant. Ecoutez-moi crier, hurler, laissez ma voix vous atteindre …

Je ne me tairais plus jamais !

**  
No silent prayer for faith departed**

Je ne serais plus un gentil mouton qu'on mène sagement à l'abattoir.

Quand je le veux, je peux être un chien, un loup, un lion … Moi aussi je peux montrer les crocs. Moi aussi je peux mordre. Et hurler.

**  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

Ce soir je ne suis plus votre héros. Ni votre chair à canon. Ce soir je reprends ma vie en main, et refuse d'être davantage un pion entre vos mains.

Ma vie m'appartient !

**  
You're gonna hear my voice**

Ecoutez la rage d'un enfant devenu trop grand pour vous croire plus longtemps !

Ecoutez le cri d'un garçon qui veut enfin sauver sa peau, plutôt que celle des autres !

Ecoutez-moi ! Je ne suis plus à vous !

**  
When I shout it out loud**

Je reprends mes droits, je reprends ma vie ...

Allez tous au diable, vous ne comptez plus pour moi !

J'existe !

**  
It's my life**

Moi aussi j'ai droit à une existence.

**  
It's now or never**

A une seconde chance. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**  
I ain't gonna live forever**

J'aimerais moi aussi connaître la saveur de la vie qu'on apprécie. La fraîcheur d'un matin d'hiver sous la couette. La chaleur d'un été allongé sous un arbre. La paresse d'un jour trop long. L'ivresse d'une nuit trop courte.

**  
I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

Moi aussi, je veux juste connaître une fois cette sensation enivrante et apaisante à la fois …

**  
My heart is like an open highway**

J'aimerais tant sentir mon coeur battre. Plus pour me dire que j'ai peur ou faim ou froid. Juste pour me dire que je suis en vie. Là, et bien en vie.

**  
Like Draco said**

Au travers d'une seule personne j'ai appris à connaître les sentiments les plus forts : et de la haine à l'amour, j'ai enfin vécu, avec lui.

Vécu pleinement.

**  
I did it my way**

Mais il dit que je peux vivre encore plus. Que même avec lui ma vie ne m'appartient pas complètement.

**  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**

Alors ce soir, j'ai envie de découvrir ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus grand que l'amour et la haine, ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus intense qu'une relation avec lui ...

**  
It's my life**

Ce soir je veux enfin vivre ! Enfin sentir ce que ça fait de se laisser griser par ce sentiment qu'on appelle liberté.

Je veux jouir d'exister, purement et simplement !

Je veux vivre.

**  
This is for the ones who stood their ground**

Et vous tous, là, qui m'en empêchez depuis des années, vous qui emprisonnez mon existence pour mieux me façonner à votre convenance … je vous tire ma révérence !

Je ne mourrais par sur l'autel de votre égoïsme comme c'était prévu ! Et s'il doit y avoir une guerre, elle se fera sans moi … Je n'ai pas demandé à vivre, mais vous n'avez pas à me demander de mourir pour vous. Je suis libre, libre d'exister enfin pour moi-même.

**  
For Ron and Hermione who never backed down**

Vous avez toujours fait semblant de me soutenir, de m'aider. Vous vous prétendiez mes amis, mais je sais où sont les vraies personnes chères à mon cœur.

Des amis, j'en ai. Des fidèles, des vrais. Des amis qui eux, ne me laisseront pas tomber quand je ne leur serais plus d'aucune utilité.

Des amis prêts à mourir pour moi.

Des amis prêts à vivre avec moi.

Eux deux ont toujours été là pour moi, pas comme vous qui ne me voyez même pas comme un être humain. Pour vous je suis Harry Potter, le Survivant. Pour eux je suis Harry. C'est tout.

**  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake**

Et même si l'avenir ne doit pas être tendre avec moi, même si des obstacles continuent à se dresser sur ma route, je veux enfin faire mes propres choix. Mes propres erreurs. Et mes propres réussites.

**  
Voldemort ain't even lucky**

Je quitte tout ce soir, et vous envoie au diable ! Passez le bonjour à mon soit disant grand ennemi. Arrangez-vous avec lui, moi je décline toute responsabilité dans cette affaire où je ne suis pas votre associé. Juste votre faire-valoir. Juste votre délégué désigné volontaire d'office.

**  
Got to make your own breaks**

Au risque de paraître lâche, cruel, égoïste, ce soir, sans regrets, je m'en vais ... Ce soir, je reprends les rênes ...

Ce soir je me déchaîne !

It's my life

Ce soir je vais connaître cette sensation que je n'ai jamais connue auparavant ...

**  
It's now or never**

Ce soir je vais prendre ma revanche sur ce passé enchaîné …

**  
I ain't gonna live forever**

Ce soir je vais voler de mes propres ailes.

**  
I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life)**

Ce soir je vais enfin vivre !

**  
My heart is like an open highway**

Je me sens si bien, j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je le sais.

**  
Like Draco said  
I did it my way**

Je ne peux que remercier le destin d'avoir mis sur mon chemin quelques personnes qui m'ont fait comprendre que ma vie avait un sens.

Que j'avais le droit de vivre.

Sans culpabilité.

**  
I just wanna live while I'm alive**

Des gens ont donné leur vie pour que je vive la mienne.

**  
It's my life**

Il est temps ! 

Better stand tall when they're calling you out

N'essayez pas de me retenir, laissez-moi partir.

Laissez-moi être libre, laissez-moi goûter à l'ivresse d'un instant, aussi éphémère soit-il !

**  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down**

Laissez-moi faire le grand saut ... Jouir de cette liberté retrouvée …

Et peu importe si elle ne dure pas …

J'aurais au moins vécu.

L'espace d'un instant …  
**  
It's my life.  
**


End file.
